Grace's Nightmare
by iceprincess12345
Summary: Grace had a nightmare in the middle of the night after she woke up she went looking for Oliver to ask him a question. I am bad at doing summaries I don't own any of the characters in Annie they belong to the directors.


Grace's Nightmare

One Stormy Night in New York City at the Warbucks Mansion everyone was sound asleep. In Grace Farrell's room Grace was stirring in bed she is having a nightmare of course.

_"Grace's Nightmare"_

_ "Hi Miss Farrelle can you play with me and Sandy please?" Annie the curly redhead girl asked as she smiled at Grace._

_ "Sure hold on Annie let me just finish up on what I am doing and I will be right out." Grace said as she looked at the young girl._

_ "Ok Miss Farrell we will be waiting for you" Annie said as she skipped away happily _

_ Punjab came in the dining room to talk to Grace he had a worried look on his face._

_ "Punjab what is wrong with you and why do you have a worried look on your face?" Grace asked as she looked at Punjab and gasped._

_ "Miss Hannagion from the orphanage is here to take Annie away." Punjab said as he sighed_

_ "What she can not do that Oliver adopted her she can't take her awy from us can she?" Grace asked as she looked at Punjab_

_ "I don't know Miss Farrell." Punjab said as he sighed and looked at Grace._

_ "Let me go talk to her could you keep an eye on Annie and Sandy please Punjab?" Grace asked as she sighed _

_ "Of course Ma'am" Punjab said as he looked at Grace._

_ Grace left and she went to the front door and she saw Miss Hannagon just standing there._

_ "Miss Hannigan what are you doing here?" Grace asked as she sighed and looked at her._

_ "I came for Annie now hand her over Miss Farrell" Miss Hannagion said as she looked at Grace._

_ "I'm sorry Miss Hannigan you can't take her away from Mr. Warbucks because he adopted Annie." Grace said as she sighed _

_ "Watch me Miss Farrell" Miss Hannagion said as she turned around and went to the backyard ._

_ Grace, ran through the house and into the backyard when she got back there it was too late Punjab was knocked on the ground and Annie was gone. The only one that was there was Sandy the dog. Grace ran over to Punjab and woke him up._

_ "Punjab wake Annie is gone" Grace said as she shook Punjab awake._

_ "End of Nightmare"_

Grace woke up in a cold sweat and she looked around her room Grace got out of bed she walked to Annie's room to go check on her. Grace opened Annie's bedroom door and there was Annie sound asleep in bed. Grace went down stairs to Oliver's office Oliver was still up.

"Grace what are you still doing up?" Oliver asked as he put his pen down on his desk.

"I just have a question Oliver" Grace said as she went to sit down on the chair across from where Oliver was sitting at.

"No you can not have a raise Grace" Oliver said as he smiled a little bit then he looked at Grace.

"What no that is not what I was going to ask" Grace said as she sighed at Oliver's lame joke

"I know I was kidding anyway, what is your question Grace." Oliver asked as he looked at Grace

Grace got off of the chair and she walked over to the window Oliver followed her.

"I f you adopted Annie, Miss Hannagion can't take her back can she for no apparent reason?" Grace asked as she sighed

"No she can't the only way she can take Annie back is if I don't want her wich I do where is this coming from Grace?" Oliver asked as he looked at Grace with a confused expression on his face.

"It's stupied Oliver really" Grace said as she looked at Oliver and she smiled slightly.

"Try me Grace" Oliver said as he smiled

Grace went over and she sat down on the sofa Oliver sat next to her and looked at her.

"I had a nightmare about Miss Hannagion taking Annie away from you stupied right?" Grace asked as she sighed

"No and Grace do you mean us I am dating you Grace so its us not just me" Oliver said as he put his arm around Grace

Grace put her head on Oliver's shoulder and she sighed

"Yeah I mean us I mean usually never have nightmares and you know that Oliver." Grace said as she yawned

Grace closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep

"I know you don't Grace, but nightmares aren't real they are just something to scare people and your sleeping aren't you?" Oliver asked as he sighed.

Oliver looked down at Grace and he saw her sleeping then he picked Grace up in Bridle styal and carried her into her room. Oliver put Grace in her bed then covered her up and gave her a kiss then he left the room Grace was sleeping soundly for the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
